MSKY
by xXxSoratoxXx65
Summary: M.S.K.Y is the most popular band in Odaiba. They got a letter to join the battle of bands find out what happens. Sorato, Michi,Takari, and Yolie Ken no flames. R&R CHAPTER 3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: The Band

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**M.S.K.Y**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 1 The Band**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**(Normal POV)**

"Here are the M.S.K.Y" The announcer said.

Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolie walked out.

Sora's wearing a white skirt with a pink tank top, and she plays the guitar.

Mimi's wearing the same as Sora but a pink skirt and plays the keyboard.

Kari is wearing a black shirt that shows her belly button and a long jean with sparkles, and she plays the guitar also.

Yolie is wearing a red short sleeve shirt that has baby gurl and a pink short that says angel,she plays the drums.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" yelled Mimi.

"What kind of song do you want us to sing?" asked Sora.

"ASHITA WA MOTTO" Everyone shouted.

"Than Ashita wa motto it is!" said Kari.

"Now on with the song!" Yolie said.

_**Meaning:**_

The one's that are initalics are the people singing and what they are singing.

_Now singing:_

_Sora: That time when I had a dream seems so far away… _

_I feel like crying more than anyone knows. _

_Too clumsy to convey my feelings I try to pretend to be strong…_

_Mimi: But if I'm all alone in this world, and love disappears instead of tears I won't hang my head, I'll fly away… _

_Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held. _

_The journey is and sometimes painful…. _

_Kari: People are just so small, My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see even the meaning of my being here. _

_But if I clear my heart. _

_Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with. _

_Yolie: I won't give, I'll fly away. _

_Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake. _

_But if I'm all alone in this world… _

_All: And love disappears instead of tears. _

_I won't hang my head… I'll fly away. _

_Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held… _

Sora ended the song then said, "How'd you all like that? Pretty good huh? Not too shabby either right? We started seven months ago and POW! We're a success!"

Mimi smirked at Sora's behavior.

"Ok we're all done now go and enjoy the rest of the other bands!" Yolie said.

"I remember now! Mimi! Kari! Yolie! Do you want to meet the Rushing Devils in person?" Sora asked.

Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako shouted in unison, "What do you mean by that! In person! You serious!"

Sora just stared at them and then said nervously, "Uhh…if I say yes, don't try to blow my head off of my shoulders…and yeah, I got a letter and it said M.S.K.Y we're inviting u in a competition in the battle of bands against other bands from around the world, we will wait for your reply but please, tell us as soon as you can. See? They want us in a competition! Yes or no?"

Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako shouted, "Of course, dummy!"

"Fine! Stop shouting at me then! I'll call Rebecca to night to tell them our reply; I'll tell you guys the results of the call as soon as Rebecca tells me so yeah, leave me alone now! And I call my own room!"

Miyako, Mimi, and Hikari complained, "What the hell…how come? Oh yeah…I forgot, you are calling them…"

_**To be continued…**_

Short I know. Please no flames I'm new at this so I have to get use to it! Anyways again it's up to you if you want me to continue! R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Rushing Devils

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**M.S.K.Y**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Rushing Devils**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Recap:**

"What the hell…how come? Oh yeah…I forgot, you are calling them..."

The stage has many colorful lights and mist. In the Cole Cave it looks a beach on the outside and a cave in the inside. Also it has many people holding signs saying I love you Matt or Marry me Tai, Take me out Takeru, and I think your hot Ken! (Yeah I know sluts lol XD )

"Umm it's so crowed in here!" Kari shouted. "

Oh look its starting! Let's try to get closer to the front!" shouted Mimi. They tried to get closer but failed.

"Umm excuse me but my friends and I are trying to get though please." Sora asked a girl with purple hair and green eyes.

"No way back off! Huh? You guys look familiar... wait you guys are M.S.K.Y! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR BAND! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Uh what do you say guys?"

"Yeah sure no problem" They said.

"Okay here." Sora took out a picture of them and had each of them sign it.

"There you go. Now can we please get though?" asked a very annoyed Yolie.

"Oh of course." The girl stuttered. "

Thank you" said Kari.

**.:1 minute later:.**

"Finally we're closer!" Mimi said excitedly.

_Now singing..._

_Matt: You've got a boy, you've got a girl, sittin' underneath a tree. They sit there everyday._

_Tai: and even though, you may think, that this is the way to be, It may not always be that way._

_Takeru: You can't take nothing' for granted, you got to live like today. I turn around I can see what's behind me, I turn back around I can see what's ahead._

_Ken: and if you don't believe I'll be here all along. Just turn around. Just turn around._

When they finished all the girls started to scream. "Thank you everybody! But now we're going to take a twenty minute break." Matt said.

"Does anybody want to come to the restroom with me?" asked Yolie.

"Sure let's go!" They said.

They headed for the bathroom until...

"Hey, hey, hey what do we have here?" said a guy with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Umm can you excuse us?" Sora asked in a scared tone.

"Oh no, you see me and my friends were just talking about you and your friends... you guys are M.S.K.Y right?" He said as he moved closer. "

Yeah now can you move?" asked a very annoyed Sora.

"What's the rush baby? You know you want this." He said pointing to himself as his body pushed up against Sora's. While his friends did the same thing to Kari, Mimi, and Yolie.

"Hey you leave me and my friends alone! Right now!"

"But we're just getting started," He said right before he forced his lips on Sora's.

"Oh my gosh Sora! Get your hands off of her!" Mimi ordered.

"No way" said one of the guy's friends as he picked up Mimi.

"Hey you leave those girls alone now if you know what's good for you!" yelled a man in the shadows.

"Oh and who's going to stop us? You? HAHAHA" His friends joined in on the laugh.

"You asked for it" He said as he punched the guy in the face.

"#OLLY $HIT! YOU ASS#OLE!" The guy screamed and all his friends got ready to back him up.

"Hey it's not fair if it's four against one is it?" another guy said in the shadows while walking up to them with two other guys.

"Stay out of this ass#ole." He said.

"Why should they if you have friends to back you up than so can he!" Kari shouted.

"Yeah it's not fair if you get back up and he doesn't!" Yolie agreed.

"Yeah!" Mimi joined.

"I agree" Sora said as she kicked the guy in the balls and ran to the guys in the shadows. Kari, Mimi, and Yolie did the same.

"Hey what?" He said as he tried to run forward but his crouch was burning,and before he could reach them he got punched in the face.

All of the guy's friends ran forward and said

"Hiro are you okay?"

"I'm fine go get them Keiok, Hedaji, and Lieah!" He shouted asKeiok, Hedaji, and Lieah ran forward and started fighting with the guys in the shadows.

**.:6 minutes later:.**

"HOLLY SHIT THEIR WINNING LET GO BACK BOYS!" Hiro, Keiok, Hedaji, and Lieah ran away.

"Thanks for saving us umm." Sora said.

"Oh no problem I'm Yamato but you can call me Matt and these are my friends Tai, Takeru also known as Tk, and Ken." He said as he can out of the shadows.

"Thanks Matt! My name is Sora and these are my friends Mimi, Kari, and Yolie"

"TAI I'm so glad I got to see you again!"

"Me too Kari, me too." Tai said as he gave his little sister a hug.

"Where are you girls headed?"

"The bathroom" Yolie answered.

Well after that do you guys want to go to the back with us?" Tai asked.

"Sure of course!" said a excited Mimi.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure."

"You guys go ahead I need to use the restroom." said Yolie.

"I'll go with you!" Sora said.

They went to use the restroom while Mimi and Kari followed the Rushing Devils backstage.

"Hey you guys are M.S.K.Y right?" Tk asked. "Yeah! The one and only!" Mimi said proudly.

**.:5 minutes later:.**

"Hey guys we're back!" Yolie shouted. "But we kind of had a hard time getting in cause of the bodyguard... You see it went like this..."

**.:Flashback:.**

"Okay Sora I'm finished let's go meet the others." "Okay"

They walked out of the restroom and started going backstage. "Hey Sora do you think Ken would like me?"

"Yeah of course what's there not to like?" Sora answered back.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sora."

"No problem."

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going?" asked a bodyguard.

"Backstage where else?" Yolie answered.

"I'm sorry ladies but you're not allowed to go back there."

"But our friends are back there and Yamato Ishida invited us to go! Now let us through!" Yolie almost screamed.

"Yolie clam down... you see... we're M.S.K.Y"

"Yeah right and I'm the king of England. May I see some I.D?"

"Yeah sure... here." Sora handed him her I.D card.

"Oh my... well I'll be damn... it is M.S.K.Y. I'm very sorry about that."

"That's okay now can we get through?"

"Yeah sure"

**.:End of Flashback:.**

"Hahahahaha that's so funny!" Mimi and Kari burst out laughing. "YOU GUYS IT'S TIME TO GO BACK ON NOW!" screamed their manager Louie. "Well see ya guys later" They said as they got up and left. "Well should we go home and pack for the battle of bands?" "Yeah let's go"

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!"

**_To be continued…_**

Find out what happens next on M.S.K.Y


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy fans

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! I was so busy with school and I didn't know what to do in this chapter, Sorry! Well I hope ya like it!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**M.S.K.Y**_

_**By: xXxSoratoxXx65**_

_**Chapter 3Crazy Fans**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Recap:_ "THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!"**

**(Normal POV)**

Sora's eyes widen, Mimi's shocked, Kari looks scared, andYolei was shaking.

They all made eye contact and yelled "RUN!" They started to run out of the building and started sprinting.

"How did they find us?" Sora said while running. "I mean how did they get backstage?"

"I don't know Sora but they did some how now just keep running!" Yolei replied.

**.:about 5 minutes later:.**

"You guys I can't run no more I'm tired!" Mimi said while slowing down. "Wait up!" Mimi stopped to take a break.

Kari stopped to look back and saw Mimi with a bunch of fans right behind her.

"Mimi run! Hurry they're coming!" Kari shouted while Sora and Yolei ran up to Mimi and grabbed her hands and started pulling her away.

**.:With the fans:.**

"Hey hurry up they're getting away!" A short blonded hair girl said to a brown haired girl with spikes all around her head.

"I'm coming Rena but what are we going to do with this crowed?" the Brown haired girl said.

"I don't know Jun but let's go!" Rena said while running.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! huh?" Jun stopped running and picked a card up from the ground.

"Hey whats this?" Jun looked on the other side and Mimi Tachikawa's picture on the side, M.S.K.Y on the top, and some info about her on the bottom.

"Oh my god... this is Mimi Tachikawa's I.D! RENA STOP! LOOK AT THIS!" Jun went and showed Rena the I.D.

"Where did you get this?" Rena said while snatching the I.D away from Jun.

"I found it on the floor just now" Jun smiled. "Does that mean we could meet them in person?"

"No you dumbass! We could use this to..." Rena starts whispering in her ear while Jun's eyes starts getting bigger and bigger.

**.:With M.S.K.Y:.**

"You guys we should split up! I'll go with Meems since she's tired so I'll pull her along Kari and Yolei u guys go that way!" Sora said while pointing to the right "and Meems and I will go straight and we'll meet up at the hotel alright?"

"Right!" Mimi, Kari, and Yolei said at the same time while Kari and Yolei ran to the right and Sora started to pull Mimi again.

"SORA! I"m Tired! I can't run with you no more!" Mimi kept whining while Sora continues to pull Mimi.

"Meems we're almost there!" Sora said while turning a corner. "just a little longer!" They can still hear the running sounds of their fans right behind them.

"DAMMIT! DON'T THEY EVER GIVE UP?"Sora yelled while running out of breath.

**.:10 mins later:.**

They all met up again out of breath. "I...t..think we lost them" Kari managed to get out and sat down.

"Yeah I agree! wow who knew all those people can run so fast and long!" Mimi managed to say.

"hmm I wonder..." Sora thought.

"Wonder what Sor?" Yolei asked.

"Oh nothing at all!" Sora sweat dropped. "Okay..." Yolei looked at Sora with a strange look.

"ehehehe... so uhh anyone up for ice cream?" Sora smiled and tried to brighten up the mood.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT ICE CREAM? WE JUST LOST A GROUP OF CRAZY FANS AND I WANT TO REST!" Mimi shouted.

"Okay, Sheesh Meems I was just trying to help! No need to bite my head off!" Sora explained.

"Sorry Sora, it's just i'm really tired that's all... Plus I think I lost my I.D card some where" Mimi said with a groan.

"Here let's all go back to the hotel and take a rest for a while, than we'll come back and look for it to see if it's still there okay? Plus you could always get a new one." Kari said.

"Yeah, I guess, Let's go I'm really tired."

"Great idea! Here let me help you Meems." Yolei walked over to Mimi and helped her get back up.

**.:With The Rushing Devils:.**

"What was that all about?" Tai asked scratching his head.

"Fans. The rest of them replied.

"I wonder how the fan girls and guys run so fast and long!"Matt exclaimed.

"Yu..." TK started but got cut off by Ken, "Hey guys do you smell that?"

Tai started to sniff the air. "Hey what is that?" Matt looked to the front of the car and saw...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: Hey it's me again sorry for the story being short and kinda crappy! I will try mai best on the next chapter... I just got alot of things happening right now, but if you guys have any pointers for my next chapter plz tell me!


End file.
